


Drinkies (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Drinkies (a 221B)

“So you’re the famous Mike?” the distracted inspector asked me as Sherlock finished “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” with a gentle vibrato. Especially fitting song this year. Mrs Hudson clapped.

I smiled. “I can’t take too much credit. Two horses to water and all that.” I watched John brush his fingers along Sherlock’s hip as he passed and the contented quirk of Sherlock’s lips.

Greg sipped his punch and stared a hole in the door. “John’s been a real blessing for all of us. Sherlock’s still himself, and better too.”

“Molly says it’s unnerving when he’s thoughtful, though. He brought her coffee once and she thought it might be an experiment.”

Suddenly I had his full attention. “Molly Hooper? Oh right, you work with her at Bart’s?” He glanced at his watch and ran a hand through his hair. “Uh, did she say if she’s coming tonight?” I caught a subtle scent of bergamot and cedar.

“She did.”

Just then, Dr Hooper appeared in the doorway. She greeted everyone as she shrugged out of her heavy coat. Melting snowflakes glistened in her hair. Her expression turned sweetly shy when she saw Greg.

Molly’s always pretty, but in that one-shouldered crimson dress she was absolutely stunning. I heard Greg wheeze.

I clapped him on the shoulder. “Go say hi. Remember to breathe.”


End file.
